Over the last year, we have made progress in several areas that are at the focus of work in our laboratory. Specific progress includes: (i) determination of the spatial and molecular architecture of the E.coli apparatus for chemotaxis using advanced methods in cryo electron tomography,(ii) development and application of methods for direct structure determination of membrane proteins in intact cells by combining electron crystallography and cryo electron tomography of cells under near-native conditions,(iii) determination of the structure of intact HIV and SIV virions using novel approaches that combine high-throughput electron tomography with advanced tools for image analysis,(iv) discovery and structural analysis of the HIV entry claw that is formed prior to viral entry into T-cells,(v) establishment of powerful methods for automated image segmentation that can cope with the very low signal-to-noise ratios in the electron tomograms recorded in both room temperature and cryo tomographic experiments, and (vi) development of a novel technology for automated cell and tissue imaging at 100 nm resolution using dual beam electron microscopy.